The disclosure relates generally to generator stator cores, and more particularly, to a compression band shim pack for a stator core and a related stator and generator.
Generators typically employ a combination of a rotor and a stator to convert rotational energy into electrical energy. The stator generally includes a stator core having multiple laminates stacked within an annular frame. In certain generator arrangements, multiple circumferentially spaced keybars are aligned with the longitudinal axis of and coupled to the annular frame. Dovetails within each keybar align with corresponding dovetail slots around the circumference of the stator core segments to secure the core to the annular frame. Due to tight tolerances between the dovetails and the slots, the frame is generally precisely machined to properly locate the dovetails. However, it is a challenge to maintain a stiff connection between the stator core and the annular frame of rigidly mounted generators over their life because of the operational vibrations that the generator creates. One approach to provide a stiff connection is to employ shim packs between stator core laminates where a section plate of the annular frame connects to the keybars.